


A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement…

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: RWBY
Genre: (I will make this a tag), (kind of), (you'll see), Adjusting, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Blood Lust, Blushing, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Bullshit lore, Crack Treated Seriously, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Gay Clover Ebi, Gay Panic, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Horses, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, Jjjjjiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyy!, M/M, No beta! We mie like den!, Non graphic blood drinking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubus, Swearing, Therapy, Top Clover Ebi, Tough Decisions, Vampire struggles, Vampires, What Was I Thinking?, attempted humour, heed the tags, incubus, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: In the world of Remnant, supernatural creatures intermingle silently, secretly andseamlesslyamidst the human populace… until they don’t.Thanks to vampires deciding that they want to be thespecial snow-flakesof the world, other previously underground communities are starting to emerge and, although many mortals are receptive and new laws are making lives better for most peoples, things aren’t exactly perfect…Being out in the open doesn’t mean that accidents won’t happen or that everyone holds hands to singkum ba yah, either…Worse still, now that their mostly mutual food-source is aware of their status asprey, feeding isn’t as satisfying, easy or simple as it used to be, especially for freshly turned vampires and weres.New arrangements, it seems, need to be made…
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 76
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryWeaverKirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/gifts), [FofoAmr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FofoAmr/gifts), [Poodlekin500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodlekin500/gifts), [RvW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvW/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [mooksie01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooksie01/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [TheFoolXXII_Max_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolXXII_Max_X/gifts), [kaseynicole21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaseynicole21/gifts), [Harostar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harostar/gifts), [ShadowCrusade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/gifts), [SykoShadowRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/gifts), [GinaPenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaPenn/gifts), [Roosterteethlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/gifts), [Micha_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_fics/gifts).



> Rating: Explicit.
> 
> Pairing: Vampie!Clover Ebi/Incubus!Omega Qrow Branwen (mentioned Tai/Raven/Summer, Yang/Blake).
> 
> Summary: Well… this is just a piece of shameless, self-indulgent, supernatural SMUT which spawned into a series all by itself… Seriously, like so many of my stories, this _was meant to be a **one shot**_ ~!!
> 
> I promised I’d craft this for a friend should amazing people **like y’all** manage to get a FairGame fic (well… technically there are other pairings in the nest BUT it’s predominantly BadLuckCharms, ain’t it?) of mine to the 1000 kudos mark! I mean, LOOK AT MY NEST~!
> 
> You guys are amazing and it just goes to show how wrong CRWBY was, doesn’t it?
> 
> *Inhales… _exhales_ …*
> 
> So, Becky? This one’s for you (you crazy, crazy diamond~!)…
> 
> However, I haven’t only got Becky to thank for keeping me inspired; to my _wonderful_ giftees~! I hope that you enjoy this thing that I’ve been feverishly writing since Saturday night!
> 
> I have so many commenters to thank BUT you have been so great in so many ways and I just wanted to acknowledge how much your support, gifts and communication have meant to me~!
> 
> **Warnings include: SMUT! Graphic anal-sex, anal-fingering/stretching, hand-jobs, biting, blood drinking (nothing too graphic but a vampire’s got to eat, right?), fuck-or-die, mating, possessive language, possessive touching, rough-sex, rough-treatment, swearing, ANGST/FEELS and me essentially ripping off elements of TrueBlood (please don’t sue! I own nothing!) because a friend needed her monster-fucking fix…**
> 
> N.B. Midian (or No Life King/Queen) is a word/definition I’m borrowing from the Hellsing Anime; here, it means vampires begotten of demonic/magical means and not through a vampire biting/turning a human. Think of them as the original/“purest” kind of vampire; they’re the elite of vampiric society and any human turned by them is _almost_ as powerful/will become just as powerful if they drink the blood of their sire. Humans turned by Midians are also able to survive without drinking mortal blood, well… for a while, at least…

Medical-bag clutched in one hand, a small suit-case in the other and a sassy-smirk thoroughly in place (because Jimmy was going to owe him _another_ favour) across his pinked lips, Qrow listened to the door-bell chime around the _Governor’s_ Atlesian mansion, his garnet eyes gleaming in the near-darkness.

“Ahh, Mr Branwen” the skittish, ageing, _human_ butler greeted as the varnished, oaken door gave way to the classically opulent ( _almost_ Victorian; heh, he’d need to send Summer over to this old place to give it a modern update) interior; “thank you for coming so quickly…”

“Heh, no problem Kline” he replied with an easy shrug, his leather boots stepping silently onto the plush navy, silver diamond pattered carpeting; “your boss didn’t give me too many specifics over our brief scroll-chat” he furthered as the servant took his luggage: “is he alright?”

“Sir is… quite well” the moustached man offered, his expression turning from sheepish to worried; “however… there was an… _accident_ ” he furthered, his tone causing the incubus to quirk a brow at him.

“Accident or _incident_?” he queried as the shorter male directed him past a lavish, table display of flowers and deeper into the mansion the human Government had granted upon James’ successful campaign win, the mixed race populace of Atlas clearly seeing his age, experience and intelligence as a boon in terms of overseeing their State. 

“Ah… I believe that he is the one best suited to explain the, um, _situation_ , sir” the mortal side-stepped, his pleasantly portly form stopping next to a plain, white door beneath the grand-stairway. “I shall take your bags to the room you used when you were last here to assist in Ms. Penny’s treatment” he offered; “would you like a drink or any other refreshments bringing to you?”

“I’m good, thanks” the healer replied with a small smile; “I take it everything I need to know and more is waiting for me in the basement?”

“Indeed, sir” the (increasingly concerned, slightly sweating) mortal nodded after swallowing thickly; “good luck, sir…”

~*~

Making his way down the (well-used) stairway, his fingers dancing across the highly polished banister in the pitch-darkness his vampire patients preferred, Qrow strained his ears to make out what the angry voices in the basement were saying with little success.

If he remembered correctly, James had had this expansive space (a wine-cellar in its past-life and a state-of-the-art one at that) converted into a treatment centre for orphaned fledglings and abandoned childer, his competent staff overseeing their assimilation into vampiric society after they’d conquered their blood-lust.

Therefore, as he approached the reinforced, thick-steel door, the Branwen was becoming more and more bemused by the situation.

He’d _actually_ thought that this was booty-call and had been looking forward to taunting the arrogant Midian for a while before giving in.

Ahh… but since when had the life of an incubus who’d chosen to purse supernatural medicine as opposed to slinking into a harem to live an existence of luxury and pleasure ever been a simple one?

“Hello?” he called, the deft index finger of his right hand pressing the intercom button; “Governor Ironwood, are you…”

* **Bleep** *

Blinking, the heavy, automated door hissing open on its hinges, Qrow had to cover his eyes as a bright light (one that simulated the sun’s rays but to a much lesser extent, its presence used to calm and subdue any vampire that was maddened in one way or the other) pervaded his senses.

“ _Shit_ give a fellow nocturn some warning, would you?” he grumped, the beginnings of a headache blooming across his forehead; “what in the world is…”

“ _N-no… no! G-get him out… out of here… l-leave me… me alone~!!_ ”

Cocking his head to one side at the unfamiliar voice, the healer finally adjusted to the sterile environment and its glare (tch, so maybe Jimmy _hadn’t_ quite forgiven him for the last time he’d visited; that’d certainly explain him being almost blinded just now) and allowed himself to observe the clinic.

_Huh…_

“Thank you for coming” James greeted, his body more dishevelled than he’d ever seen it (were those… _bags_ under his eyes?) as he stood in a simple (untucked; holy fuck!) white shirt with grey dress-pants, his expression weary.

“No problem” he replied, any quip he would have made lost on his tongue as he walked past the three empty, bullet-proof glass walled treatment _pods_ to join him before the fourth; the bed was over-turned, the holo-screens monitoring the patient’s vitals flickered and twitched whilst the soul-occupant (panting, curled in on himself) tried to disappear into the corner. 

Shit… from the looks of him, the poor man hadn’t eaten or rested in weeks; “umm… hey there?”

Narrowed, terrified teal eyes flashed at him within the confines of a handsome, angular face; his clothes (one of the clinics stark-white pyjama sets) were torn and bloodied (by his own clawed hands) and his slippers were no where to be seen (probably thrown at the staff trying to help him and taken away).

Well… _damn_ …

“Okay” he stated, his arms folding whilst he shot his old friend a disapproving look; “what the actual fuck, Jim?”

“Qrow Brawen, meet Clover Ebi” the Midian introduced; “Clover? This is the man I was telling you about…”

“ _I… I don’t care who or… or what he is… just keep him the hell away~!!_ ”

_O-kay…_

“Jimmy” he sighed; “come on, man, use your words” the incubus sighed in an attempt to ease some of the tension; jeez, the poor guy (freshly turned and not dealing with his new reality very well _at all_ ) looked as though he was going to implode any minute.

“Clover is… Clover _was_ a part of my private-security staff” the State-leader sighed, his face saddening; “there was… an _accident_ …”

“Ha! Now that… that is _rich_ ~!” the fledgling spat, his eyes tearing as he ran his hands through his messy-hair; “ _you did this to me…_ ”

Oh… _shit…_

Feeling any joviality flee him quickly, Qrow turned to the older immortal, his eyes narrowing as the other shrank with shame.

“James… that lack of control is…”

“I didn’t lose control” the Midian snipped, his eyes flashing a shade of crimson close to his own; “I… I turned him on purpose” he breathed, his shoulders straightening: “one of my _guests_ lost control of pet that shouldn’t have been brought to the house… it attacked him and he was bleeding out he… he would have _died_ if I hadn’t…”

Sucking in a breath of understanding, the scene playing out before his mind’s eye (regardless of him being an ancient demon, the man he’d met as a General centuries ago had always valued loyalty and often rushed into to _save_ humans he felt affection for from death; Penny and the Schnee children were proof of that), the incubus shook his head.

It was one of those _damned if you did, damned if you didn’t_ situations, wasn’t it?

Wonderful…

“Okay” he said slowly, carefully, his gaze shifting back to the petrified childer; “Clover… I want to come inside this pod to check you over, is that okay?”

“No it _fucking_ isn’t!” the former human snarled; “I’m going to tell you _exactly_ what I told my _boss_ ” he snapped: “I don’t want to exist! N-not… not as this _thing_ he’s turned me into!” he spat. “S-so… so unless you’re coming in here with a… with a _stake_ to finish the job then you can just… just _fuck off_ ~!”

Raising his hands in surrender (he’d been reaching for the door), the Branwen took a step back for good measure; this was going to be _difficult_ …

“Look” he tried, his years of experience coming in to play (he’d met many turned humans in his time and, even in these new _enlightened_ times, the majority weren’t changed by choice, especially in the were and vampiric community; heh, not that the humans knew too much about that); “this is a shitty situation” he levelled. “And it’s not my job to convince you to do anything, okay? I just want to give you some pain-relief and make sure you aren’t hurting anymore than you already are” he explained. “This must all be pretty fucking terrifying…”

“ _What do you know, huh?!_ ” the brunette countered; “you’re _one of them_ , no one stole your right to be what you were born to be away from you” he furthered, his eyes screwing shut as he shuddered: “I… I can _never_ be with my… my family again…” he gasped. “I… I couldn’t trust myself to… to see them and I… I can’t j-just wa-atch them grow old and d-d-ie while I’m… _I’m stuck like this~!_ ”

Oh _boy_ …

“Clover, I…”

“ **Don’t you dare~!** ” the former human snapped, his eyes flashing cheery-red as he gave the Governor _quite_ the impressive death-glare; “I don’t want your apology! I want _my life back_ ~!”

“Yeah, well, I want a pot of gold but the leprechauns have gotten wise to me and I can’t ever visit Ireland anymore” the incubus stated, his nicely-nicely act thrown out of the window because, seriously? He had a job to do and sometimes your _bedside-manner_ had to be more Nurse Ratched than Doc McStuffins; “now come on” he stated whilst approaching and opening the door. “You can be as pissy and angry as you like after I’m done, hell, I’ll even hold Jimmy so you can punch him right across his magnificently bearded face, if you like” he shrugged whilst snapping the fingers of his right hand, his medical bag manifesting in the air beside him.

“N-n-no! Stay back, I—"

“Easy there” he soothed, the door automatically locking behind him; “I’m not going to hurt you…”

“B-but I could hurt you I… I… oh… _Gods_ … I’m so… _so_ hungry…” the teal-eyed man whimpered, his anger dissolving into fresh tears as he stared at the incubus like a starving man would a roast-dinner; “p-please… _please_ just make i-it stop…”

Giving the other a quick once over, Qrow moved to kneel in front of him, his critical gaze assessing the various scratches he’d carved into that creamy, still healthily tanned skin.

Yes, from the looks of things a good feed was all the other needed.

“Let’s get you a blood-ba—”

“ _ **No~!**_ ” the freshly created immortal howled whilst shoving himself back against the glass of the room’s walls; “no! _No_!! I’ll never touch human…”

“Okay, _alright_ ” the demon murmured before slowly plucking his leather bangles free of his wrists and popping them to one side (luckily he was wearing a deep, charcoal shirt with old navy-jeans; if they got ruined it would hardly matter), the obsidian haired male slinked to sit next to the shuddering vampire, his sympathy having returned.

Gods, how could you stay strict and be demeaning towards such a beautiful man?

“I’m not a human” he offered quietly; “never have been, never will be” he shrugged as Clover hesitantly lifted his head, those jade eyes bleeding maroon as his nostrils flared alongside his grumbling stomach: “ _but_ I do have it on good authority that I’m _very_ tasty” he tried to smile, his left wrist proffered. “Don’t worry about drinking too much, okay? My kind can self-replenish blood and tissue at a… _Whoa-ky_ , there we go” he chuckled, his eyes widening as the brunette snatched his limb at lightning speed, those razor-sharp fangs slipping into his skin with swift, efficient intent.

This, Qrow decided, was a clear step in the right direction…


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully lifting the now lightly snoring fledgling, the incubus placed him upon the bed as though he weighed nothing (a feat that never failed to impress the older immortal; Qrow was so slight, almost fae like in his mannerisms that he sometimes forgot that the younger could bench-press transports with little trouble) that James had righted before covering him in a blanket before dimming the lights.

“That should see him settled until tomorrow night, at least” he murmured, his keen eyes looking over the (aww; how could someone be that handsome _and_ cute at the same time?) sleeper as every scratch and laceration began to disappear with each, unnecessary inhale.

Gods… it was always so heart-breaking to see childer still mimicking human habits… however, he lamented, sometimes it was worse when they didn’t have any at all…

“Thank you, my friend” the Governor offered quietly, his cobalt eyes saddened as he regarded the _childe_ he’d created; “I… this really is an awful situation, isn’t it?”

Gesturing that they leave (the youngest immortal of the room needed rest and he wouldn’t risk waking him as the healing process started to take hold), Qrow closed the door and locked it before walking (a little wobbly; heh, Clover had been _famished_ ) after the taller man; “that’s a bit of an understatement” he mused. “I can’t imagine that Winter has taken the news well, either” he furthered, his lips forming a displeased smirk at her name; “is she worried that _daddy_ will be changing the line of succession now that you’ve made yourself a male childe, hmm?”

“ _Qrow…_ ”

“Aww, come on, Jimmy” he chuckled; “you know that I’ve never understood vampire politics, blood-lines and, umm… _reproductive practises_ ” he offered as they ascended the stairs.

“That and your dislike for my heiress is something that you just _cannot_ help pecking at” the elder of the pair quipped whilst opening the door which led back into his home; “honestly, I don’t know what it is about you two…”

“She’s pure, unadulterated evil, Jim” the incubus stated sagely, his shoulders rolling in an easy shrug; “she’ll be turning human cities into cattle runs before the century is through if you don’t watch her…”

~*~

Feeling his eyelids flutter (he’d just had the _weirdest_ dream; his boss had turned him into a vampire and he’d drank ambrosia from the arm of a garnet-eyed, devastatingly handsome God who just so happened to be visiting him inside a bubble), Clover wasn’t sure that he _wanted_ to wake up fully.

There was an alarm ringing somewhere in the back of his mind.

An alarm that told him he was better off asleep…

Better off resting _exactly_ where he was…

“Rise’n’shine sleeping beauty~!”

_What?_

That… that wasn’t the voice of his bunk-mate; since he was the head of Governor Ironwood’s security forces at his Atlesian manor-house he lived, of course, on site with the rest of the co-called _Ace Operatives_ (Ace being the vampiric security company who’d won multiple awards for their _racial-diversity_ hiring practises). He’d been placed with a (seemingly) young were-wolf by the name of Marrow (a nice guy; a little too eager to prove himself at times) and _that_ sing-song-tone did _not_ belong to him…

“Come on… I know you’re awake; let me see those pretty eyes of yours so I can do a proper check-up on you…”

Huffing (because _now what?_ ), Clover decided to bite the bullet and open his eyes.

“There you go…”

And instantly wished that he hadn’t…

Baulking (and nearly falling off of the narrow bed he’d been lying on; shit! The last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself in front of the _very_ real, _possibly_ Godly man who’d been sent to _deal_ with him), the security specialist sat up, his head lightly shaking.

Fuck…

It wasn’t a dream…

“So…” the stranger (a _healer_ , James had said) began from where he was leaning against the clean, perfect glass of the pod-room’s door; “are you still hungry because I can…”

“No, _thank you_ ” he rasped, his stomach murmuring in a way that suggested he did, in fact, want to partake in more of the liquid ecstasy he could _smell_ underneath the other’s ivory-skin; “I… why are you here?” he found himself pushing, his shoulders slumping. “I… I don’t need or… _want_ your help…”

“Yeah, well, luckily for me I’m not on your pay-roll and your boss owes me a favour or two” the other, _Qrow_ he remembered, offered with a grin.

The bastard was clearly unfazed by his self-loathing, remorse and despair.

Gods he… he’d been _so_ open to meeting supernatural-people _before_ and now he…

He hated them…

He hated James…

 _Ironwood_ …

He…

“For what it’s worth” that same sultry, whisky-running-over-ice voice purred out; “if you meant what you said yesterday when you were in and out of your delirium” he said, his head cocking to the side: “playing along for now is probably your best option…”

“ _What?_ ”

“Oh, you heard me” the slightly shorter man grinned, his arms unfolding as he sauntered around bed where he (in his wrecked-pyjamas; wow, _smooth_ , Clover) was sat, the blanket (where had that come from?) pooled in his lap as they regarded each other. “Jimmy isn’t going to let a suicidal fledgling walk out of here, let alone his own childer…”

“I’m not his _anything_ ” he was quick to counter, a flash of crimson ghosting across the magnetic teal of his irises.

“Heh… about that” the other continued; “until you drink his blood, I’m afraid you’re _very much_ his in… umm… well, familial terms, at least” he reminded: “how much do you know about vampiric society, hmm? I can’t imagine that your employers gave you a ‘ _what to do if you find yourself turned_ ’ manual, did they?” he chuckled. “Tch, that’s the arrogance of the _superior_ , blood-drinking race of this world for you” he continued with a non-plussed shrug before allowing a sheepish look to pepper his features: “ugh, present company excluded, of course…”

“I’m glad that one us finds all of this amusing” the former human retorted, his tone sour but lacking any real bite; “I don’t suppose you have a cure in that magic, flying bag of yours, do you?”

Sighing, his expression smoothing into something more compassionate, Qrow walked the few steps that distanced them, his arms folding once more; “you aren’t the first to ask that and, sadly, my answer is the same as it ever was” he allowed. “There is no changing what’s happened to you, Mr Ebi… the only thing you _can_ change is your outlook” he said; “think of it this way… you were a caterpillar and now you’re a butterfly” he explained: “it wouldn’t matter if I ripped your wings off or shortened your legs… you are what you are now” he stated. “And… for whatever it’s worth, I am sorry that you’re having to live with this…”

“ _Live_?” the brunette sneered, his eyes momentarily screwing shut; “isn’t that a poor choice of words?”

“Not as poor as you might think” the incubus countered as they regarded each other; “you’re not _dead_ … hell, you wouldn’t need to drink if you were, heh, your limbs wouldn’t work _either_ , not thanks to rigor-mortis” he reminded. “In layman’s terms, vampires are alive in a… supernatural way that defies any biology 101 class you could have taken in high-school” he grinned; “sure, you’ll age _ridiculously_ slowly and you don’t need to breath _but_ you need to eat, you’ll still use the bathroom and, now here’s the kicker” he chuckled. “You can still have sex and beget children if you drink James’ blood to become your own Midian in the _traditional_ way with a human woman or demonic omega or femme” he said with a wink; “ _or_ you can bite and initiate a change in a human to _make them **your** kid_, now isn’t _that_ crazy?”

Crazy…

Hell, that was _one_ word for it…

“So… that’s what the Governor did to me?” he murmured quietly; “I can’t even claim to be my parents’ child anymore?” 

“O-oh… ugh, well… don’t be dense, man… of course they’re still your parents” Qrow was quick to counter, the other’s distress having caught him off-guard. “It… it’s just that the blood-magic that created you and binds you to James means that he has a certain amount of sway over you… both physically and mentally unless you become a No Life King which is, you know, something you should definitely consider at some point” he reasoned before flicking his gaze towards the holo-screens. “Um… speaking of which… it’s only been three days… do, do you want Kline to bring you your scroll? You could call and tell them that…”

“No” he sighed out dejectedly; “I… I don’t know what I’d say… I… _shit_ … I wouldn’t know where to start” he breathed, his hands fisting in the blanket coating his knees; “fuck I… my brother _begged_ me not to take this job, you know?” he babbled, his tone verging on hysterical. “But I… I had so many friends come out as being supernatural and I… I was excited, I _wanted_ to be a part of the change, I _wanted_ to support J… the Governor” he sighed. “I believed in his campaign, his message, the way he wants to make a better future for the most disadvantaged peoples in society regardless of their race and… heh, look where it’s gotten me” he ground out bitterly.

Humming in the back of his throat, Qrow rubbed the back of his neck as he struggled to think of what he could, what he _should_ say.

Gods… he was shit with people he wasn’t preparing to fuck as a _meal_ at the best of times, but this?

“Hey…” he heard himself say; “you… you want to get out of here?”

“W-what?”

“Well… not _out of here_ , out of here, obviously” he floundered; “but we could head upstairs, get you a shower?” he offered.

“Tch, what’d stop me from launching myself through the nearest window?” the brunette countered; “one thing _everyone_ knows is that newly turned vampires and the sun don’t mix…”

“True” the incubus nodded; “but newly turned vampires are also _way_ slower and weaker than I am” he shrugged, a teasing smile playing on his lips: “and… as much as wrestling you to the ground sounds like _fun_ , I think your brain is starting to on-line” he mused. “That… and I might have a few things I could offer you to make this _new way of life_ a little more bearable for you… and that’s even _before_ you start thinking about all of the good you could do…”

“ _Good_?” Clover snorted; “I… I’m a monster, I…”

“Hey, _hey_ ” Qrow cut in, his lips making a (Gods… why did it have to look so adorable?) pouty-frown; “none of that, thank you… we aren’t in the dark-ages…”

“Says the man who _wasn’t_ physically altered thanks to his boss biting him” the former human countered before, with a sigh; “sorry… _sorry_ I… I’m just…”

“Justifiably pissed off, yeah, I get it” the incubus interrupted; “now come on” he ordered whilst gesturing to the door: “if I spend any more time in this petri-dish _I’m_ going to become depressed and _then_ where we will be, huh?”


	3. Chapter 3

Winter was… _bemused_.

Out of everyone her sire could have sent for to deal with the Ebi issue (the fact that he was doing _everything_ possible to convince the former human away from suicide was, of course, not surprising and highlighted his magnanimous nature and for that, she could not fault him), _why_ did it have to be _**him**_?

However… she couldn’t argue that the man didn’t get results and that, in and of itself, is what had her watching the CCTV feed with such interest; he’d managed to coax their former head of security (no longer screaming, thrashing or threatening bloody retribution) out of the care-facility below their home and was currently guiding him…

“ _You’ve got to be kidding…_ ”

… straight to the guest room he’d been assigned.

Well of course…

 _Of course_ Qrow was leading the poor, unsuspecting man by the dick.

Ugh… incubus’ were so…

_Deviant…_

“Kline” she sighed after a shudder, the gloved fingers of her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and pressed the staff-intercom with the fingers of her left; “please advise my sire that Clover is on his way to _that man’s_ room with him” she grumbled. “I would also suggest that he either intercept them or make his way there as soon as possible” she huffed; “the last thing we need is someone who could be so useful to us being corrupted by _his_ bad influence…”

~*~

Looking around the house he’d come to know so well over the past year, Clover couldn’t help but see things in a new light; the dappled shade of the blinds which protected his newly, sun fragile skin, the highly filtered air to lessen the scents of human staff (human blood), the high ceilings and wide-walkways (in case levitation became an issue). Gods… how strange it all was; had the curtains always been so thick? The carpet so plush?

The guests so _delicious_ …

Blinking (shit, he’d started staring at the back of Qrow’s head, his gaze slipping down to the creamy column of his neck that was tantalisingly flashing at him between a slightly crumpled, grey shirt-collar), the brunette quickly cast his gaze away.

Gods he…

How the hell was he supposed to control this re-made version of his body?

As a human, he’d been hyper-aware of his body; he’d always enjoyed working out, he’d played numerous sports and, when it’d come to learning martial-arts, the many meditation sessions he’d opted into had really helped him to become more intuned with himself.

Now it seemed that all of his hard work had been magnified a hundred times and more…

He could hear the shorter man’s heart-beat… the sound of Kline and the maids roaming around… the hurried footsteps of James (his body moved so much differently to the mortal occupants of the house) and, if the Governors youngest _children_ were home and not at their specialised, integrated _day-school_ , he had no doubt he’d be able to sense them too.

Shit it…

It was all too much…

It was as though he was drowning in sensations…

Drowning in the muter daylight, the lavender scented potpourri and the carpet that was just _too damned soft…_

“Clover?”

Blinking again (he… when had he leaned so close to the Qrow? Shit… his hands were…)

“ _O-oh… sorry… **sorry** I…_”

“Heh, no worries” the garnet eyed demon chuckled; “you ugh… mind stepping back a little?”

Baulking (and almost flinging his hands away from where they’d rested on the other’s hips; damn-it, his face was on fire… along with another, growing _harder_ part of his anatomy: he was _fucking_ mortified!), the teal eyed man stumbled away from the deviously chuckling man…

And _right_ into the last person he wanted to see…

“Whoa there” James offered, his smile dimming as his childer recoiled and honest to Brothers _hissed_ at him (heh… he remembered Winter and her siblings doing the same all of those decades ago) before his hands slapped over his mouth, that embarrassed blush blanching significantly.

“J… _G-Governor_ , I…”

“Clover, please” the bearded man sighed, his tone beseeching even as his former (he didn’t have to be, they could still find a way to make this work) head of security back away from him, a flash of anger lighting his jade eyes vermillion. “I… I know that I have a lot to do in order to re-earn your trust” he said, his hands raised in a clear gesture of surrender; “but… but surely we can still…”

“With respect, sir” the former human cut in; “I believe that my contract with you was severed when I was regrettably terminated in the line of duty” he said flatly: “I am accepting Mr Branwen’s offer of a shower and then, well, I’m not quite sure what I’m going to do aside from asking you for my personal items and googling the nearest orientation centre…”

“Please… please just let me, let _us_ help you” the politician pleaded; “I’m completely responsible for you and your situation… I _want_ to do everything I can to…”

“I know that you do, sir” the fledgling replied, his eyes narrowed; “but I don’t want your help… in fact, I want as little to do with you as possible” he stated firmly: “now, if you’ll please excuse me?” he grunted stiffly before, with a light nod to Qrow he entered the room they’d stopped next to, his body bristling with a murderous rage he was struggling to hide.

Things would be better after a shower…

Things would be better once night fell and he got the hell out of this _perfect_ manor-house…

Things would be better…

And fuck, if they weren’t? Well, there was always sunrise, wasn’t there?

~*~

Watching the freshly turned vampire slam the door (wow… he’d cracked the wooden barrier _and_ its frame), the incubus let out a low-whistle whilst James rubbed a hand over his eyes; “you sure know how to pick’em, Jimmy…”

“ _Qrow_ ” he sighed in the way that both recognised as the older immortal being _a little too close to the edge_ , the Governor felt his form slumping.

Shit… _shit_!

Now what was he going to do?

If word got out about this _accident_ then, his genuine worry for Clover aside, it would _ruin_ years of careful planning and inter-species relations.

Gods…

He could already see the tabloid headlines now: ‘ _Vampire Leader of State Ate Security Staff_ ’, ‘ _Ironwood Initiates Unwilling Employee into Vampire Kingdom_ ’…

Shit…

And they were _measured_ examples, he…

“Before that vein on your forehead bursts” his guest called, a quick tap to his forehead redirecting the inner-turmoil that was preparing to overtake him; “I’ve been thinking…”

“Please don’t add to my problems…”

“O-oh-ho-oh~!” the incubus laughed; “okay, fine, deal with this mess yourself…”

“I… I’m sorry” James cut in quickly, his head shaking and posture deflating further; “I… I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you…”

“Heh, and don’t we both know it?” Qrow smirked as he leaned against the wall; “what if… he came along with me?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Well…” the obsidian haired minx began slowly, his right brow quirking alongside his smirk; “I figure if he comes with me to Patch, Rae, her mates and the kids could help him adjust, I mean… we’ve taken on vampires before and the ranch is big enough to give him space if he needs it” he mused: “it’s also far enough away that the _media_ won’t get wind of anything…”

“H-how did…”

“ _James_ ” the younger sniggered; “I’ve known you for almost three hundred years and fed off of you several times, just as you’ve fed off of me” he reminded with a wink: “I _think_ I know you well enough by now to tell when your _bigger-picture-crisis_ mode gets activated” he grinned. “And besides, this genuinely was an accident, wasn’t it? What’s the sense in letting Clover’s bitterness destroy some of the longest stretches of peace this country, hell, this _world_ has enjoyed by scaring the humans?” he shrugged. “You’re a great leader, you’re a great _man_ and no one has helped the homeless or threatened the drug-cartels that used to run Mantle with quite the same gusto as you” he offered before, a little slyly.

“That… and who _wouldn’t_ want to take a man like him home with them, huh?”


	4. Chapter 4

Freshly showered (and, Gods… he’d had to _see_ to himself under the warm spray, his eyes rolling as thoughts of the healer he’d fed off of played high across his mind’s eye), changed into the clothes that’d been set out for him, Clover felt, well…

Better wasn’t _quite_ the word; however, he’d been able to think _and_ washing had always relaxed him.

It hadn’t relaxed him enough to approach James with anything less than hostility and it hadn’t relaxed him enough that he could call his family (he checked in with them every week… he still had four days left to make any real decisions concerning telling or _not_ telling them).

Shit…

What was he thinking?

 _Of course_ he needed to tell them…

He couldn’t just rock up to his parents’ house for his annual summer-break in a month’s time with a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of whisky and a blood-bag for his serving of the roast-dinner his mother would have slaved over now, could he?

“Hey, you’re looking better…”

Blinking (how… how had he _not_ known that Qrow was sat on the heavily curtained window-seat he’d passed by, the clothes laid out on the bed having called to him), he felt himself blush (how was that _even_ possible?) as he turned to the fiendishly smiling male who’d been (possibly) reading from the scroll that hovered near his face.

Had… had he watched him remove his towel… pulling up his underwear?

Had he seen him _naked_ …

“Hmm? You’re looking a little flushed there, Mr Ebi” the incubus purred; “is everything okay? Would you like me to take your temperature, or…”

“ _I’m fine_ ” he _squeaked_ before coughing into his hand; “ugh… how long have you been…”

“Sitting here admiring the view?” the garnet-eyed fiend teased; “long enough” he crooned out, his brows giving a playful waggle: “it’s a good job I know that you’re _into me_ so you don’t sue for sexual harassment or something, isn’t it?”

“ _W-what?_ ”

“Heh… sorry, even if I _hadn’t_ heard you groaning me name in the shower…”

“ _ **W-wha-t?!**_ ”

“I think that it’s only fair that I tell you what I am” he offered; “you know, full disclosure” he shrugged: “I’m an incubus” he said. “So… outside of the _nymphomaniac_ stereotype which, by the way, is _totally_ true for the majority” he chuckled; “what do you know about me and my kin, hmm?”

“I…” Clover breathed; “I… umm, you weren’t wrong about being tasty?” he tried, his eyes narrowing in shock as the words just spilled from his mouth.

Laughing (Gods… that was a beautiful sound), the older immortal slipped off of the plush bench, those legs (wrapped in sinfully tight navy jeans) walking towards him, stealing the breath he didn’t need.

“Well, I am very glad about that” he murmured; “my sort are made for the pleasure of others” he explained: “our blood, our bodies, the way we’re perceived by the peoples of the world is something that we can manipulate to an extent, however, it really _does_ depend on if our attentions are wanted” he cooed. “ _If_ the person viewing us desires us of their own free will” he smirked; “I have a _sneaking_ suspicion that you might desire _me_ based on how much of you I can sense after my blood entered your system…”

“A-ah… you, umm, you’re not wrong” he said after a swallow; “b-but I… this is all… and I’m just… my _head_ is…”

“And that, my friend, is why I’m trying to limit my pheromone output” the healer smiled, that look of pleased devilment relaxing into the same compassion he’d seen earlier; “however, since I haven’t got you running for the hills just yet, I was wondering if you’d hear me out on that offer I told you of back down in Jimmy’s play-dungeon” he chuckled.

“How would you like a _complete_ change of scene, huh?”

~*~

Sometimes, James Ironwood wasn’t sure if he should bless or curse the day he’d met Qrow Branwen…

“Look, we don’t need any input from the _useless_ lesbian trope’s poster-girl, _thank you_.”

It’d been a long few days (and nights); Kline and the rest of the human staff were wary, the Ace Ops wanted to visit their leader (who’d point-blank refused a meeting), Congress was haranguing him, several charity committees wanted photo-opportunities and three youth-centres were on the brink of collapse…

“Hmm? Why, I’d offer a retort, of course… however, it wouldn’t do for me to be caught _slut-shaming_ in this era, would it?”

Clover was in his old room (Marrow was out patrolling the estate with his team-mates, all four of them sworn to secrecy thanks to Ace Co’s wonderfully worded, iron-clad contracts) packing and, once the plan had made the rounds about his home, Penny and Weiss had both decided that they’d tag along.

They were at the top of their classes and summer-break was just around the corner which’d meant, obviously, that their sire had _no right_ to keep them away from the friends they hadn’t seen in person (because scroll-calls, zoom and skype “ _aren’t the same, sire_ ”) since winter-fest.

The news hadn’t gone down _particularly_ well with his oldest childer.

Yang and Ruby (one the daughter of a succubus, the other begotten of a fae to the same dragon-demon father) were ‘ _bad influences_ ’, apparently.

This, in turn, had not _gone down well_ with a certain over-protective, dark-magic-wielding uncle of said girls.

“Heh, at least **I** _can_ get **laid** , _ice-queen_ …”

He _really_ didn’t need to spend the evening playing referee for their little spat across his Governor’s office…

“Dragging unsuspecting humans off to your bed when you feel like it hardly counts in the grand-scheme of things does it, dusty- _old_ -bird?”

_By the Brothers…_

“Winter…”

“Ha! I’d rather be _old_ than frigid…”

“ _Qrow_ …”

“Better to be frigid than _loose_ …”

“Both of you! Knock it off” he grunted, the urge to face palm growing ever stronger as the pair stood before his desk, their forms bristling as a parody of naughty children standing before the principle continued to play itself out before him.

Gods… he did _not_ have time for this…

“He started the altercation, sir…”

“Actually, you started mud-slinging first” the incubus sneered; “unless calling me a soulless-bastard was a term of endearment, sweetheart?”

“Since when is stating the truth a slur?” the sable-haired woman huffed haughtily, her arms crossed rigidly across her pristine, Atlesian honour-guard’s uniform (her military career had and always would be important to her even though she’d chosen to accompany him into the world of politics after supernatural races announced themselves to the mortal world). 

“ _Winter_ ” the oldest immortal sighed; “please… if Weiss and Penny wish to spend a few weeks with their friends and Qrow is willing to oversee their travel, surely you should be…”

“Please don’t say _grateful_ , sir” she cut in, the look of disgust colouring her features; “I… I do not see why the girls are being allowed to visit… _Patch_ ” she furthered: “it’s far too sunny for vampires and…”

“We have vampiric people stay at the rehab centre _all_ the time” the garnet-eyed healer huffed; “Penny stayed with us for two months…”

“Yes, well” the blue-eyed blood-drinker snipped; “that was different, that…”

“Isn’t this all a moot point?” the Branwen interrupted; “honestly? I don’t _have_ to take them, hell, if you _want_ to tell your little sister that she can’t visit her three best friends then fine, have at it” he sighed whilst lifting his hands in a frustrated gesture. “In any case, I’m going to prepare the teleportation pentagrams” he huffed whilst rolling his eyes and walking through the (Gods! Everything in this dated place was _really_ starting to grate on him) _Victorian_ styled office towards the ornate, polished mahogany doors. “If the girls are coming then they have fifteen minutes to meet me in your summoning parlour” he called over his shoulder; “if they don’t come then one or both of you are going to have to explain _why_ to _my_ girls, alright?”

~*~

Taking one last look around his small yet serviceable living space (a letter and his scroll-number left for Marrow and the other people he’d come to see more as friends than work-colleagues), Clover let out a sigh and walked away from the room.

Walked away from his _old_ life.

Shit…

He supposed, in hindsight, that he was _lucky_.

He could have died on the dining-room floor the other night, his throat torn out by a _pet_ that’d rushed him out of nowhere.

His parents and siblings (still unsuspecting, still unaware) could be planning his funeral right now.

His mother could be mourning, his brothers raging, his father pursuing legal-action as he struggled to cope.

At least this situation would spare them that…

Gritting his teeth (whiter, stronger, _sharper_ even now), the fledgling shouldered his travel-bag and made his way to one of the rooms he’d previously been barred from.

Supernatural travel was something that few humans knew about as flickering through existence was something that their fragile bodies wouldn’t be able to handle.

Or so James had told him when he’d asked about it a few days after his employment.

“Ahh~! Mr Ebi~! It’s so good to see you~! I trust that you’re better after your first feed?”

Blinking, his brows lifting, Clover nodded at Penny (the brightest, happiest person he’d _ever_ met) as she and Weiss (the _young girl_ offering him a nod as she continued her elated scroll-conversation; shit… he’d not heard them coming… was… _were_ his powers ebbing already?) walked towards him with their own luggage.

Huh…

“It’s good to see you too, Ms. Ironwood and yes I… I think _feeding_ helped a little” he replied carefully; “are… are you two going somewhere?”

“Why, we’re coming with you to Patch~!” the red-head beamed; “three of our very best friends live at the Branwen Rehabilitation Centre” she explained cheerfully: “oh~! I cannot wait to see them… and for you to meet them, too, of course~!”

“O-oh, I see” he nodded, an actual smile plucking his lips; “ugh… yes, I’m looking forward to meeting them, too…”


	5. Chapter 5

Travelling through a series of spinning, neon-purple pentagrams which flashed up out of the floor and bounced back down from the ceiling had been…

“ _Uhh… is he going to be sick?_ ”

_Disconcerting…_

“Heh… easy there, Clover” Qrow had chuckled, the incubus shouldering his taller, broader frame as he stumbled; “it’s all over now” he assured warmly as the scent of pine, heat, straw and horses(?) prevailed his senses, making him giddy. 

“Welcome to my home” the older furthered as, in the wake of the two excited young women, the incubus followed them out of the dark (dim lightning-dust lamps providing just enough light for a non-nocturnal to see), square summoning chamber and into a wide, plant-peppered, immaculately clean reception area (complete with service desk, bell and calming-artwork upon the walls).

Huh…

“Now… it’s still going to be sunny for a few more hours, so I’ll give you the full-ranch tour after sunset” he heard the incubus say as he admired the log-walls (so rustic; the woody aroma soothing and homely in a way you could feel in your bones) and the little sitting area near the glass-fronted, shaded double-doored entrance. “My sister, her mates and the kids will be along in a sec” he added for the room at large’s benefit; Penny and Weiss (both still too _young_ for full-on sunlight themselves) were hovering by the desk, their eyes trained on the door behind it. 

“Since this was all pretty last minute, I should imagine Summer’s got everyone running around ensuring that _every_ dust-bunny has been soundly eliminated” he grinned whilst giving Clover’s ribs a light nudge. “You may think I’m joking, however, it’ll save you a few grey hairs if you learn _not_ to mess with our resident fae’s cleaning routine” he chuckled.

“Ha! That’s fine advice coming from you, little brother…”

Blinking, his head snapping to a door cleverly concealed by two tall, vibrantly green topiaries, the former mortal saw a woman who could _only_ be Qrow’s twin (wow… talk about family resemblance) saunter towards them, her legs donned in red-leather cowgirl boots with a black leather skirt that melted into her crimson and ebony top offset by a series of beaded-necklaces.

Her hair was wild and her eyes burned you if you stared too long.

She was… tall, beautiful…

 _Intimidating_.

“Clover Ebi, this is my _beloved_ sister Raven” the incubus introduced as the woman folded her arms and regarded him critically; “where I heal the body, Rae heals the mind… _or_ breaks it, one of the two…”

“Tch, a glowing endorsement” the woman snorted before approaching, her right hand extending for him to shake; “and you look like shit, no wonder Qrow wanted to spring you from that stuffy-old dolls house” she greeted, her words causing him to blink.

“I…”

“We’ve booked you into our premium suite for newly created vampires” she continued as though his bafflement didn’t matter to her (he almost missed the excited squealing happening behind him; he… he couldn’t look away from her); “we figured that coughing up that kind of cash was the least that Ironwood could do for you” she stated with a shrug. “I trust that you’re alright with Qrow taking you there?”

“O-oh yes, I, thank you—”

“Orientation will start tomorrow at 8pm sharp” she continued whilst breezing past them, the spell broken as she went to oversee her daughters reunion; “you have the rest of this evening to become acclimatised which makes you _his_ problem in the mean-time so do us _all_ a favour by not biting, fighting or fucking-off anyone, you got it?”

~*~

Still a little woozy (Gods… everything was happening _so_ fast), Clover just allowed his current _guardian_ to lead him around the wonderfully smelling, mostly closed off complex…

“This here is the gym; all of the equipment and be calibrated to your strength levels… heh, and as one of Jimmy’s childer, you are going to be a _beast_ , let me tell you.”

The corridors were wide, the plants sympathetically spread with black, linoleum-floors, high ceilings (shit, he hadn’t even _tried_ levitating yet, had he?) and dapple-shaded blinds…

“That’s the canteen, not that you’ll probably go there too much…”

He’d not seen or heard many other people milling around them (there was something in the air, probably magic, that was shielding the activities that _must_ be going on in a facility made for struggling supernatural peoples and humans with addiction problems, mustn’t there?) but he could _smell_ others from time to time…

“Here’s the spa… there’re hydro-pools, a regular pool, massage-therapy, a few a saunas, aromatherapy-treatments, the works…”

And sure, made he was leaning a little _too_ close to the other man _but_ in this sea of chaos and turmoil, Qrow had been his constant, his rock, his light at the end of a very long, dark, _terrifying_ tunnel.

Maybe…

Maybe he _could_ live through this.

“Then this is the stairway that leads to the vampire-wing… heh, wing, get it? Gods, I bet you’ll make the _cutest_ bat when you learn how to transform into one…”

The area was dark, cool and soothing; his body relaxed as the heat of the day bled away from him, his body feeling lighter even though his stomach had started to rumble once more.

“And this is the penthouse…”

Reaching the top of the stairs, a singular door before them, the incubus snapped his fingers to summon a card-key which he deftly inserted into the slot above the handle; at the green, flashing light, he removed it to slip it into the front pocket of the blood-drinker’s jacket.

“Taa-daa~!”

Pushing the door open, Clover felt his eyebrows rise as he took in the room; the ranch-theme was there but not overdone. A larger, oaken four-poster bed dominated the wall to their right (a door was built either side, one probably led to a bathroom, the other was probably a closet), its mattress covered in patch-work sheets, multiple pillows and a smiling, plushie _bat_. There were windows directly before him and to the left (all covered in black-out curtains), a full-length mirror and a mini-fridge stocked with…

_Oh…_

“Umm? Ah… yeah, no human-blood, alright?” Qrow stated as they walked into wooden floor-boarded, rug scattered floor; “we have multiple donors across the races, so…”

“Can I have yours?”

Blinking, his hands snapping back to his mouth (what the fuck was wrong with him?!), Clover wanted to repeated smack his thick, _stupid_ head repeated into the nearest hard surface, he—

“Sure you can” the incubus shrugged as though what he was offering _wasn’t_ a life-line, _wasn’t_ one of the only things keeping the fledgling sane; “you can have some now and then I’ll bag up some more for you later, okay?”


	6. Chapter 6

Life at the Branwen Rehabilitation Centre had been…

“ _No~! Zwei~! Come back here with my bacon~!!_ ”

 _Lively_ …

“This is why I’ve told you _not_ to feed him at the table.”

He’d been living with the Branwen’s, their brood, his fellow childer and Qrow for five days and nights; Raven (regardless of her frosty exterior) was an excellent psychiatrist, her husband Taiyang sparred with him to help relieve his frustrations and their wife Summer had been a constant fountain of happiness and support…

“Oh Ruby~! You are still **so** amusing~!”

The ranch itself was relatively quiet (whether or not it was for the Ironwoods’ benefit, he wasn’t quite sure) and, even though they were all older than him (some by over fifty-years), he’d found getting to know his _sisters_ , their friends and the family’s (somehow equally immortal) dog an enjoyable experience…

“I… I… that was the _last piece_ ~!”

Not as enjoyable as spending time with a certain incubus, though…

Gods, he owed the man _so_ much…

He’d sat with him on that first night (after showing him around, introducing him to the family and their horses) and they’d talked until the morning, both of them ending up asleep on the bed until the afternoon had rolled around.

The whole thing had been completely innocent…

And _that_ was something his hind-brain had been chewing on for the past few days…

Qrow had been there when he’d finally plucked up the courage to speak to his parents, he’d laughed at his corny jokes, encouraged him to try riding one of the horses (he and ‘Lucky’ had got on famously) and thrown hay at him when they’d been sent to tidy the barn, it…

It had been _amazing_ …

And confusing…

He… the incubus _knew_ he was interested… 

He’d said enough himself, so…

“Remnant to Clover, come in, Clover?”

Blinking, his teal eyes now following Blake’s hand as the were-cat (mated to Yang, the oldest Branwen child; he thought it was pretty damned amazing that both Tai and Summer had opted for that name upon their bonding-ceremony (“it’s a marriage for supernaturals, you know, no churches, carnal pleasures, that kind of thing” Qrow had explained) instead of the male-dragons) waved at him. 

“Huh?”

“You _totally_ spaced out, dude” the blonde woman sat across from him at the family’s breakfast table snickered; “which, you know, is kind’a odd since my uncle isn’t around…”

“ _W-what?_ ”

“Aww~! Look’it~! He’s got his ‘ _notice me senpai_ ’ blush~!” Ruby giggled, her stolen bacon a distant memory as the posse of _young_ women chuckled at his brightening colour; “ohh~! You are crushing _so **hard**_ ~!” she virtually sing-songed whilst Weiss (clearly taking pity on him) moved to tap the back of her head.

“As his honorary big-sisters” she said (as Penny clapped her hands in approval); “Penny and I must insist that you stop teasing our _little_ brother…”

“Thank you, I…”

“… and _help us_ to _help him_ speak to Qrow” the ivory haired vampire purred out with a grin, her mist-eyes dripping red as she smirked at him along with her friends.

_Oh boy…_

~*~

Qrow wasn’t used to sneaking around the only place on this mortal plane he thought of as _home_ , and yet…

“You’re _really_ starting to worry me, you know?”

Slipping into the stall, a grooming brush in hand, the youngest of their family’s twins cocked a brow at Summer after giving the rest of the mostly dark (aside from the lanterns; not _everyone_ in their clan was a nocturn, were they?) stable a cautionary once-over whilst approaching Lucky, his experienced hands now gently combing the chestnut mare’s lustrous coat.

“Umm?” he offered nonchalantly, his claws extending a touch to pick at a knot he’d spotted in the otherwise flawless coat; “something the matter, rose-bud?”

“Don’t you _rose-bud_ me, mister” the fae quipped, her dainty form leaving the ground so that she could look down at him from over the happily-hay munching mare; “what’s going on with you and that sweet young man who follows after you like Zwei does the butcher’s cart, huh?” 

“Oh… _that_ …”

“Yes _that_ ” she sighed (she loved her little-brother-in-law, truly she did _but_ there was no denying the headaches he tended to inspire); “what in the world are you doing?”

“I’m _trying_ to distance myself because…”

“Because _why_ , though?” Summer cut in, her beautiful features pouted with annoyance; “he likes you! This is a good thing!”

“He’s young and confused” the incubus countered; “I’m the first person that he drank from and that’s probably, I don’t know, influenced him in some way” he reasoned: “that… and, well? Relationships and _my_ kind don’t mix…”

“I’m married to your sister, Qrow” the shorter being deadpanned, her expression now distinctly nonplussed.

“Yeah… well… you and Tai are a one in a million find” the garnet-eyed man fumbled; “and besides… if we start feeding off of each other it… things are going to get weird and _I_ will end up doing something stupid and…”

“No… _no_ self-sabotage on my watch” the older snipped; “do _not_ make me schedule a meeting with Rae-Rae for you…”

“ _Oh Gods no_ ” the incubus baulked, his hands springing up in an abortive gesture; “we do _not_ need to take the nuclear option” he urged: “I’ll go talk to the guy, alright?” he huffed, his eyes rolling. “I thought that fae were _meant_ to be chaotic-good…”

“Keep sass-mouthing me and you’ll see my chaotic-evil, pal…”

~*~

Clover felt like a teenager about to ask his crush to Prom.

Gods, what a _week_ …

“Good luck~!” the girls behind him called in a stage-whisper that was the epitome of indiscreet. At the _cheers_ , the fledgling waved at them before standing taller, straightening his shoulders and knocking on the door to Qrow’s office. His _helpers_ had called the room’s landline only moments ago and has assured him that the incubus was inside.

It was 10 pm, so that _should_ mean that they’d have plenty of time to talk.

And maybe do some other things, too…

“Door’s open~!”

Smiling (and hoping that his teeth weren’t too sharp in the soft-lighting of the healer’s place of business), the brunette walked inside, his right hand holding what Ruby and Yang had claimed to be the incubus’ favourite box of chocolates; apparently his kind _could_ eat human food, it just couldn’t sustain them.

“Hey” he greeted; “you got a minute?”

“Heh, for a box of those bon-bons, you’ve got me all night” the older chuckled, his irises widening in pleasure as he gestured for the vampire to take a seat; “so… what can I do you for?”

“I… ugh, _do_ might be the right choice of words” the brunette chuckled sheepishly; “umm… I… I wanted to talk to you about, well, the thing is…”

“We’ve got a sexual chemistry that’s reaching it’s boiling point, don’t we?” Qrow offered through a chuckle, his own cheeks pinking, adding to his allure; “yeah… I kind’a noticed that…”

“B-but… _but_ ” the vampire sputtered; “if… if _you_ feel the same then why… _why_ haven’t you approached me?” he asked, his tone beseeching: “I mean… I may be a baby-vampire _but_ I’m also a thirty-year-old man, a gay man and proud of that” he breathed. “So, why…”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, that’s why” the other sighed, his shoulders slumping; “look, you’re a great guy and everything _but_ there’s no getting away from your drinking of my blood possibly giving you feelings that wouldn’t normally have…”

“I think you’re _fucking_ gorgeous, Qrow” Clover cut in, this time there was no flush claiming his features; he meant what he said and felt no shame. “Hell, I probably would have approached you as a human if I’d been given the opportunity” he grunted; “and _no_ I don’t think it’s because of what you are or the many, _many_ things you’ve done for me” he reasoned. “However, I can’t argue that all of those things don’t make me want to date and try to build a relationship with you all the more” he stated, his expression softening slightly; “but I… I also want to help you, too, you know?” he breathed. “And I… well, I know that you don’t need to _eat_ very often but… but I _want_ to feed you just like you’ve fed me… is… is that a wrong thing to want?”

Blinking owlishly, the incubus slouched a little in his chair.

Well…

 _Damn_ …

“Why… why haven’t you approached me, really?”

Sucking in a breath, the older hummed in the back of his throat; “I meant what I said” he admitted: “however… there’s also the small issue of _what_ I prefer to eat…” he offered, his tone a little contrite as Clover huffed at him.

“Don’t give me that” the garnet-eye demon chuckled; “just let me explain” he tried, his body straightening as the brunette loomed in his chair.

This… this was going be _tricky_ ; but, if he played his cards right, then the results should be explosive in a _good_ way.

“You were human just the other week” he began; “and, for me? Ugh… having sex, or rather, _eating_ a human- _meal_ is… umm, like having a _salad_ …”

“ _The hell?_ ”

“Bear with me” Qrow insisted, his smile verging on playful as the vampire ogled at him bewilderedly; “now… there’s nothing wrong with salad… it’s mostly healthy, you can spice it up with dressings and, overall, it’s not a bad choice” he furthered. “However… it’s not very filling, it can be kind of bland and, well… let’s just say that I’m not really into… _salad_ ” he pressed; “now… a vampire, on the other hand… a vampire is like ordering a three-course meal of all your favourite things” he purred. “An _experienced_ vampire is like, well, starting with smoked-salmon, moving onto steak and finishing with cheesecake kind of delicious, you know?” he mused, a smirk pulling his lips as the look of challenge flooded those teal-eyes crimson.

“So… you like it prolonged, rough and kind’a bloody from my side of things, _that’s_ what you’re saying?”

“ _Maybe_ ” the incubus murmured; “you think you’re up to the challenge, boy-scout?”

“I _think_ we should go to my room _right now_ to see if I am or not…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **~*~ SMUT Ahoy~! All previous warnings listed at the start of the story are applicable here~! Skip to the epilogue if you’re just here for the plot~!! ~*~**

Upon reflection, splashing out on sound-proofing the guests suites had been a _really_ good idea…

“ _Whoa~!_ ”

And being thrown around as though you weighed nothing when you could lift a transport with one hand was always thrilling; what was _doubly_ exciting was landing on a large, wide, ridiculously comfortable bed (that they’d be wrecking) with a gorgeous man staring at you as though _you_ were the most important thing in his world.

Damn…

He could _probably_ feed off of that gaze for a week.

 _Not_ that he didn’t want to enjoy _every_ morsel the fledgling was going to offer him.

Heh, he’d need to sweet-talk Jimmy into giving his blood to Clover sooner rather than later; the brunette being his own Midian, a true No Life King, would mean he’d be beholden to no one.

So he could go wherever he liked, whenever he liked.

 _Stay_ wherever he liked.

Stay _here_ , with _him_ for instance…

“I’m just going to grab some lotion from bathroom” the brunette said (even though his body was stationary, those glowing-embers that made up his eyes roaming all over the man he’d splayed upon his bed); “do we need anything else, or…”

“Heh, we don’t even need lotion” Qrow returned, his upper body tilting upwards as he leaned on his elbows, his legs spreading a little wider by way of lured invitation; “I’m not a human man, Shamrock… my kind originally sought out sleeping humans not only to feed of _but_ mate with” he purred, his smirk broadening into something coyly devious. “Being able to self-lubricate _comes_ in pretty handy… ha, if you don’t mind the pun” he chuckled; “that’s not going to be a problem for you, is it?”

“No _sir_ ” the fledgling breathed, a hungry tongue licking at suddenly dry lips.

Then, as though a switch had been flipped (from rational-person to predator; Gods… that feral gleam alighting those handsome, angular features was almost _too much_ ), Clover’s long-sleeve t-shirt was torn away like so much tissue paper, his supernatural body (and _wow_ , what a body it was) pressed over him at an unblinking speed. 

“So much for _salad_ , huh?” he tried to laughed, their eyes locked as garnet washed over crimson.

“So much for you wearing your clothes” the brunette countered.

“ _W-w-what?_ ”

Blinking (because, again, since when had the cute, little fledgling who’d suckled from his wrist become this self-aware love God with zero regard for his ranch-chequered shirt and works jeans?), Qrow was suddenly lying in a nest of his shredded garments, his half-hardened member rising to attention as the younger man started to look at him with that same, intense gaze.

Why the hell had he been trying to avoid this encounter again?

It’s not as though he was exactly _known_ for his moral compass…

“You… you’re more beautiful then I’d dreamed you’d be” the fledgling whispered softly, a whisper of fangs peeping between his lips.

A larger protrusion could be seen straining against the stone-washed denim he wore, too…

“Heh… honestly?” the incubus smiled; “same” he winked: “what’s say we get you just as naked as I am, hmm?” he purred before leaning up a little further, their lips tantalisingly close. “I’m _famished_ , aren’t you?”

~*~

Clover had always considered himself a measured lover; he’d had three relationships and quite a few flings (it came with the _security-worker_ gig; most long-term partners couldn’t stand the night-shifts and prolonged bouts of separation, after all) where all parties had been satisfied.

However…

 _Nothing_ he’d previously done, no person he’d previously encountered, had _ever_ made him feel like this…

“Ahh… _that_ … that’s…”

Laid-out before him like a sacrifice befitting any God, those long, creamy, muscle corded limbs arranged to his liking (arms pinned above his head, slender wrists trapped beneath his left hand’s grip, legs spread wide and bent at the knee), Qrow was panting lightly as he continued to slowly stretch him with three long, well-practised fingers. 

The noises he was making…

_**By the Brothers…** _

He was struggling to control himself _regardless_ of the other man _clearly_ being able to handle anything he could throw at him.

“ _C-C-lover…_ ”

Leaning down to capture those lips once more (every kiss they’d shared had burned in the most wonderful of ways; the incubus’ lips tasted like honey, the flesh petal-soft as he yielded, a playful tongue seeking his, pricking itself on fangs to allow that sweet ambrosia of his blood to add fuel to their fire), the vampire continued his internal ministrations. He’d left the other’s length (long, thick, purpling and beading precum so perfumed he was _desperate_ to taste it) untouched by his hands (a punishment for the other making him wait so long) and had managed _not_ to bite him properly just yet.

No…

No, his instincts were telling him to wait…

They were telling him that drinking from the man he’d trapped beneath him at the height of his pleasure, after he’d made him _cum_ , would be like drinking from heaven itself.

His stomach was _almost_ as eager as the swollen part of him jutting so frustratedly into the scorching air sizzling between them.

“ _P-p-ple-ase- I… I need you-u… in me… c-c-come on-n…_ ” 

Chuckling, the sound alien to his own ears (his voice was deeper, richer, spiced with some kind of supernatural glamour), the fledgling pressed a few light, butterfly kisses against the other’s temple, cheek and jaw. 

“You sure you’re… _wet_ enough to take me?” he growled; “I want… want to make sure I’m… not too… _vanilla_ for you” he murmured: “maybe I… should add another finger… hmm? Keep pushing you wide until you spill… all… over this bed… hmm?”

“ _I’m… I’m sorry… I… I called you… a… a salad, okay?!_ ” the obsidian haired demon whined, his body curling, writhing and trembling as he was ruthlessly finger-fucked; “I… I take it all… back… alr-ight?”

Laughing, the younger man stole one more kiss from his whimpering captive before slowly, torturously extracting his digits.

The salacious, slick sounding _pop_ made at the motion had him smirking whilst the incubus keened high in the back of his throat.

 _Damn_ …

“Okay… grab the head-board…”

“W-what?”

“Trust me” the brunette leered; “you’re going to need the support” he quipped, his slicked fingers now grasping his pulsing, almost painfully erect length to coat it as Qrow watched on, his eyes the size of saucers.

At some point, he was _really_ going to have to take that gorgeous cock into his mouth…

“Head-board” Clover directed; “ _now_.”

Blinking (and not needing to be told twice), the slighter man raised his arms and grabbed the wooden bars (it should hold, he told himself, they hadn’t skimped on the timber and Tai was an expert carpenter) before, with a yelp, he found his fingers tightening their grip.

“ _Whoa…_ ” 

Chuckling, those silken, lily-white thighs now braced across his shoulders, Clover had the incubus spread so temptingly wide beneath him, their foreheads mere centimetres apart as he moved to wrap his arms under and around the other’s toned, blemish-free back.

“You ready… pretty bird?”

“ _Feed me real good now, you hear?_ ”

Growling his ascent, the fledgling rammed home in one hard, jarring motion, the thrust causing them both to cry out as the thick, blunt head spread Qrow wider than the fingers ever could, his back arching into the motion whilst his eyes screwed shut amidst the perfect feeling of ecstasy clashing with the agony of suddenly being so full.

_Wow…_

“D-d-amn… how-w… how’re you… this… _tight_?” the vampire gasped raggedly, his face buried into the incubus’ milky shoulder as he struggled _not_ to simply ram into the crushing, velvety grip that seemed to fit him like a well-tailored glove. “ _Gods…_ ”

Eyes rolled back, his claws scratching into the head-board (shit… he’d have to… have to find a way to… fix that before… Tai saw the… damage), the older immortal was struggling _not_ to beg for more.

He…

He’d not come across many lovers of Clover’s _stature_.

Shit…

What would he be like as a Midian?

“I… I need to move… alright?”

“Y-you better…” he keened helplessly, his straining legs trembling as his toes curled, his body (trapped beneath the other’s superior baulk) wriggling in needy desperation; “c-c-ome on…”

Smirking, his head turning to start nibbling and sucking on the lily-white neck being offered to him, the brunette started to retract his solid, straining cock, the _head_ still held tight by that slick, hot passage before sliding back in.

Oh… but it was bliss.

Their rhythm was slow, deep and jarring; the bed groaned along with them as he ploughed forward, his tongue lapping at the precious skin his teeth were longing to puncture.

“ _C-C-lover… f-f-faster… pl-ease-e-e_ …”

Growling at the plea, his body jerking at the need he heard there, the younger man picked up the pace; his dick was staining as those slick walls of quivering muscle pressed hungrily against him, the tight grip spurring him on as he started to piston in earnest. His mouth was opening wider, his fangs lengthening and becoming razor sharp…

“ _Aaahhhh~! Ahh… ahh… ahhhh~!_ ”

Their hips were rolling together in time, the depths he was able to reach increasing as he surged forward with a strength he didn’t know he had.

He was virtually curled over his lover, those beautiful arms having lost their hold upon the head-rest to send clawed fingers skittering across his back, desperately looking for a hold as he squealed.

“ _Aaah… ahh… ah… ahhh~! Nnngghhhh… I… I’m c-c-c-_ ”

Snarling (yes, he wanted the beautiful man beneath to cum, he wanted to see that pleasure, to _taste_ it), Clover pulled as much of his sanity together as he could to jam his left hand between their straining bodies, his fingers wrapping about the other’s cock and tugging it in time with his fevered thrusting.

“ _Aaahhhh! G-g-gods~!!_ ”

Smirking triumphantly, the fledgling felt his mouth prize open in time with that crushing channel tightening all around him, his madness complete as he rammed home with five, six, _seven_ hard thrusts, his teeth slicing down into the neck he’d been preparing whilst he slammed home, his dick loosing his seed into his lover, helping him to establish his claim.

Oh… what pleasure, what _ecstasy_ , and his taste?

Well, he’d never known a flavour like the sweet, hot essence swilling down his dry, starving throat, his hips still shuddering and jerking his release even as the bed collapsed beneath them.

By the Brothers…

He could hardly wait to start all over again…


	8. Epilogue (?)

Quirking a brow over her coffee-cup, Summer felt a smirk spread her pretty lips as Qrow walked into their family’s private kitchen, a tell-tale limp in his gait as he filled a glass full of water; if she and Raven shared a high-five behind his back, then neither would be bragging about it later.

Heh… not by much, anyway…

“S’Tai around?”

Blinking, the women looked away from each other to observe the (definitely sheepish) incubus (he was dressed in pyjamas at least one size too big for him; _wow_ , it looked as though discretion had been thrown out of the window), a over-sized sleeve rubbing at his eyes.

It was 6 p.m.

Heh, from the looks of him he’d not been sleeping and, if their daughters were right, a certain vampire had been seen leading him away to the guest quarters before eleven…

The night prior…

“Oh?” Raven quipped, her body leaning back in the ornately sculpted, pine sitting chair which matched the rest of its kin around the equally lovingly made table; “need another man already, do you?” she leered, her tone causing the fae to sputter over her laughter and her brother to snort.

“Ha _ha_ ” he breathed; “is your husband around, or isn’t he?”

“He, Yang and Blake went out riding after dinner” Summer replied when her mirth had ebbed a little; “they’ll be back before Penny and Weiss wake up at eight, though” she offered as the garnet-eyed man nodded, his expression thoughtful.

“Good” he said before turning to shuffle back out of the room; “we should be able to burn the body before he gets back…”

“Huh?!”

“What?!”

Cringing, his head turning to regard them over his shoulder, Qrow deflated slightly; “umm… we need to order a new bed-frame for the premiere suite” he explained after a cough: “Clover will be staying with me in my room from now on, too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a finished series~!! This is a finished series~!! THIS IS A FINISHED SERIES!!**
> 
> I have WAY too many fics that need finishing Becky, don’t play me like that… nngghhhhh~!!
> 
> Ugh... fine!
> 
>  _Fine_! If people want some little drabbles attached to this then okay, alright... you give me the inspiration and I'll see what I can do~!
> 
> *Dies*

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters or their settings; I am merely using them for a non-profit work to entertain myself and (hopefully) others. Please don't sue! : )


End file.
